


Il più santo dei doveri

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: "L’Esame era appena finito, e quel gran bastardo del Professore li aveva fregati tutti quanti."





	Il più santo dei doveri

 

 

_"Quando il governo viola i diritti del popolo,_

_l'insurrezione, per il popolo e per ogni parte del popolo,_

_è il più sacro di tutti i diritti e il più indispensabile di tutti i doveri."_

_\- Marchese de La Fayette_

 

 

 

«Ma che stronzo.»

«Infame proprio, oh...»

«Ma perchè ci devono rendere le cose ancora più difficili?»

«Fanno quello che gli pare, quando e come gli pare...»

L’Esame era appena finito, e quel gran bastardo del Professore li aveva fregati tutti quanti. 

«Aveva detto che non ce lo metteva, ve lo ricordate anche voi!»

«Ma sì, ma sì, l’aveva palesemente detto! Se ne poteva benissimo stare zitto, ma ce l’ha proprio detto! »

«Ma guarda te questo, oh. Non è giusto!»

Il morale degli Studenti era a terra. Avevano fatto un mucchio di fatica per preparare quel maledetto Esame. Giornate meravigliose passate a casa, isolamento totale, dolori alla schiena, litri di caffé, ansia, paura, sensi di colpa... tutto per niente.

«Ma che senso ha farsi un mazzo così, se poi ti devono trattare in questo modo? L’Università sta colando veramente a picco. Che rabbia, guarda.»

«Sentite, ma non possiamo dirglielo?»

«Dirgli cosa?»

«Che l’argomento non c’era nel Programma. Magari si è confuso...»

«Sai che succede se andiamo da lui a protestare? Succede che lui s’incazza, e il prossimo Appello è ancora più difficile!»

Uno Qualunque ascoltava in silenzio. Era troppo arrabbiato per parlare. Non era l’esame in se’ a farlo rodere, tanto aveva comunque studiato uno schifo. Era l’ingiustizia in se’. Detestava l’idea che  delle persone potessero fare i loro comodi, senza che nessuno gli potesse dire nulla.

«Tanto è sempre stato così, i Professori hanno sempre fatto i loro porci comodi. Che dobbiamo fare? Stiamo zitti e abbozziamo. Tanto così è, c’è poco da fare.»

Questa era un’altra cosa che a Uno Qualunque faceva bruciare lo stomaco. La rassegnazione. 

Era stufo di quelle solite, luride storie. Di Professori che ti bocciano per antipatia, che ti spostano la data d’esame due giorni prima, che non vengono a lezione, che vengono a lezione e si comportano come se avessero mille altre cose da fare che stare lì a spiegare ad un branco di idioti.

Uno Qualunque non aveva mai fatto niente di eclatante nella sua vita, a parte quando aveva tirato una palla di fango ad un suo compagno di classe, alle elementari. Ma in quel momento qualcosa scattò nella sua testa. C’è chi dice che fu Dio, chi che fu il Destino, chi il Caso, chi la Terza Legge di Newton. O forse, più prosaicamente, Uno Qualunque era incazzato nero. Fatto sta che Uno Qualunque vide il proprio corpo salire in piedi su un banco. Prima che potesse prendere il controllo della situazione e scendere di lì, tutti gli Studenti  lo stavano guardando.

 

Era terrorizzato. _E mo’ che cazzo faccio?_

Osservo tutte quelle facce che lo guardavano stupite. Di cosa aveva paura? Loro erano come lui. 

Erano stufi come lui. 

Erano incazzati come lui.

«Ma non vi siete stufati?» disse con voce gracchiante. Quelli più in fondo non capirono, e si ammassarono in avanti, spingendo tutti verso di lui. Pendevano tutti dalle sue labbra. 

Uno Qualunque si schiarì la gola. «Non vi siete stufati? Non ne avete abbastanza? Non vi irrita vedere questi vecchi bastardi che se ne fregano di noi? Cosa gli importa se veniamo qui per imparare? Cosa gli frega a loro se studiamo come porci per poi vedere tutto quanto andare in fumo? Non lo trovate terribilmente, e profondamente ingiusto? Noi siamo il futuro del Paese. Siamo fondamentali. E loro ci sprecano così. A loro non importa, tanto il culo su una bella poltrona ce l’hanno messo. E sapete cosa vi dico? Che è ora di bruciarla, la poltrona di merda.»

Un silenzio di tomba accolse le sue parole. Le mani cominciarono a tremargli: le nascose dietro la schiena.

Il silenzio parve durare ere geologiche. Poi uno studente strabico e mingherlino parlò.

«Andiamo là dentro e massacriamolo di botte.»

Un boato accolse le sue parole.

Uno Qualunque si permise di respirare. Un’incredibile ondata di eccitazione lo travolse.

«Avanti, ragazzi! Facciamo vedere a quel gigantesco stronzo qual’è la punizione per l’incompetenza!»

Alzò in aria il pugno destro. 

«Rivoluzione!»

« _Rivoluzione!_ » urlarono gli studenti. Poi, come un sol uomo, si diressero verso l’Aula.

 

L’Aula era chiusa, ma dall’interno filtravano le voci del Professore e dell’Assistente.

«... e senti, a questa roba ci pensi tu, ok? Mia moglie non vede l’ora di partire: prima lo facciamo, meglio è, così la smette di rompere i coglioni...»

«... Tutti io, Professore? Ma saranno un centinaio... » 

« Senti, la vuoi la Cattedra o no? E allora non mi rompere le palle! Mi sono sbattuto i coglioni per vent’anni prima di diventare Professore. E’ la gavetta. Che vuoi, fare la differenza, tu?»

«... ma certo che no, Professore.»

«Ecco, perfetto. Mettitelo bene in testa: siamo in democrazia. Non è che sei specia...»

La porta si spalancò, sbattendo fragorosamente contro il muro. La massa vociante degli Studenti irruppe come una bestia infuriata.

«Eccolo, lo stronzo!»

«Hai finito di rovinarci la vita, pezzo di merda!»

Il Professore si girò verso la folla, stupito e infuriato al tempo stesso.

«Ma chi siete voi? Come vi permettete? Ma dove credete di essere? Vi denuncio, a tutti quanti!»

«Hai finito di comandare, verme!»

Il Professore si rivolse all’Assistente.

«Senti un po’, ma chi è ‘sta gente?»

L’assistente si schiarì la gola, terrorizzato. «Professore... credo... credo che siano i suoi Studenti.»

«Ah, i miei Studenti. E che vogliono?»

«Io... immagino... che siano... ehm... scontenti... dell’Esame.»

Il Professore tornò a rivolgersi agli Studenti.

 «E così vi rode, eh? Credete di essere i primi, ad incazzarsi per un esame? Benvenuti nella vita vera! Qui funziona così: o imparate a sopravvivere, o crepate sul marciapiede. Non c’è la mamma che vi bacia la bua sul ginocchio, dovete contare solo su voi stessi. Volete fare casino? Bene, fate casino! Linciate pure il povero Assistente! Cosa ne avrete ricavato? Niente! Il mondo è pieno di stronzi, ed è ora che ci facciate l’abitudine. E ora andatevene, prima che chiami i Carabinieri.»

Gli studenti rimasero in silenzio, tentennanti. Questa non era la risposta che si erano aspettati. In effetti, il Professore aveva ragione. Il mondo era pieno di stronzi. L’Università serviva anche a questo, ad affrontare la vita vera. Anzi, il Professore gli stava praticamente facendo un favore, abituandoli a quello che gli sarebbe successo una volta fuori di qui.

Uno ad uno, gli studenti cominciarono ad indietreggiare.

Uno Qualunque non voleva crederci. Avevano perso.

Un sorriso infame si dipinse sulla bocca del Professore. «Bene, bravi, avete capito. E quando uscite, chiudete la porta! Ma guarda te se que...»

Sì udì uno schianto secco. Con un tonfo, il Professore cadde a terra.

«Ma che cazzo...» biascicò, portandosi una mano alla testa sanguinante. Si girò.

«...Tu?»

L’Assistente si ergeva trionfante sopra di lui, stringendo convulsamente fra le mani un portatile chiuso, macchiato di sangue. Sul volto, un ghigno selvaggio. Gettò il portatile lontano, poi con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, tirò un calcio in pancia al Professore.

«Questo è per quella volta che mi hai fatto passare le vacanze a correggere compiti, stronzo!»

Il piede dell’Assistente impattò di nuovo contro lo stomaco del Professore.

«Questo è per quando mi hai mandato a fare lezione al posto tuo col preavviso di dieci minuti!»

Un altro calcio, un altro ancora, e poi ancora un altro. Il professore tentava invano di difendersi da quella furia a lungo repressa. Gli Studenti erano in visibilio.

«Vai così, massacralo!»

«Fagli sputare i denti!»

«L’ho sempre detto, che eri il mio preferito!»

Quando le energie dell’Assistente si esaurirono, il Professore aveva da tempo perso conoscenza. Esausto, l’Assistente si sedette su una sedia.

«È tutto vostro, ragazzi miei.» 

Con un urlo selvaggio, gli Studenti calarono sul Professore. Tutta la rabbia, la fatica, e la frustrazione di anni interi si rovesciarono come un fiume bollente sul Professore. Dopo che anche gli Studenti si furono sfogati, del Professore rimaneva ben poco.

Uno Qualunque salì sulla Cattedra. Oramai ci aveva preso gusto.

«Fratelli! Oggi noi abbiamo fatto la Storia. Oggi noi entriamo a far parte di tutti quegli uomini che hanno avuto il coraggio di rischiare tutto per combattere la tirannia. Abbiamo tutti paura, ma sappiamo che la vittoria ci ricompenserà di tutte le nostre fatiche, di tutte le nostre lacrime, i nostri lutti, i nostri rimpianti! L’insurrezione è il più santo dei doveri! _Viva la Rivoluzione!_ »

« _Viva la Rivoluzione!_ »

«Fratelli, volete che i nostri figli abbiano la sessione invernale con un solo appello?»

« _No!_ »

«Volete che le vostre figlie pensino che l’unico modo per avere la laurea in tre anni sia di darla ai Professori?»

« _No!_ »

«Volete che l’Università sia sinonimo di ingiustizia?»

« _No!_ »

«E allora con me, fratelli! Alle barricate! Questo è solo l’inizio. _E prendete la testa di quel bastardo e mettetela su una picca!_ »

Un boato assordante accolse queste ultime parole. Qualcuno riuscì a reperire un seghetto, e lo Studente mingherlino che aveva dato inizio a tutto quanto si mise con perizia a staccare la testa del Professore dal resto del corpo. Non si riuscì a trovare una picca, purtroppo, ma il manico di una scopa appuntito funse adeguatamente allo scopo.

E con la testa impalata del Professore in prima fila, gli Studenti uscirono trionfanti dall’Aula cantando inni di libertà e uguaglianza.

L’Assistente parve pensarci qualche secondo, poi, fischiettando _la Marsigliese,_ si accodò trotterellando agli studenti.

 

La Rivoluzione era appena cominciata.


End file.
